Extinguished stars
by K15a30zx
Summary: Майк с детства знал, что он проблемный. И с возрастом его проблемы не убавились. Они только росли и росли. Но... Майк все еще не знает, что ему делать. Может быть ему кто-то может? (примечание; human au, self-harm, depression, Leo/Mikey) *search for an interpreter for this story*
1. Chapter 1

_**Константин Фофанов**_

 _ **"Звёзды ясные, звёзды прекрасные..."**_

 _***_

 _Звёзды ясные, звёзды прекрасные  
Нашептали цветам сказки чудные,  
Лепестки улыбнулись атласные,  
Задрожали листы изумрудные._

 _И цветы, опьяненные росами,  
Рассказали ветрам сказки нежные,-  
И распели их ветры мятежные  
Над землей, над волной, над утесами._

 _И земля, под весенними ласками  
Наряжаяся тканью зеленою,  
Переполнила звездными сказками  
Мою душу, безумно влюбленную._

 _И теперь, в эти дни многотрудные,  
В эти темные ночи ненастные,  
Отдаю я вам, звезды прекрасные,  
Ваши сказки задумчиво-чудные!.._


	2. Chapter 2

_Возраст:_  
 _Майк [16], Дон [17], Раф [18], Лео [19]_

Майк поднялся сразу в свою комнату, когда пришел со школы. Он знал, что отец был в додзе и вернется поздно. Дома никого не было. Лео на подработке до пяти. Раф в другом городе на своих соревнованиях, а Донни снимает квартиру и живет отдельно. Иногда быть младшим в семье просто невыносимо…

Майк захлопнул за собой дверь в свою спальню и положил, точнее, бросил рюкзак с учебниками на кровать. Какая-то часть Майки кричала о том, что приходить в пустую квартиру каждый день и до самого вечера сидеть в одиночестве — жутко осточертело.

Майк стащил с себя серую кофту с капюшоном и отправил к рюкзаку. К слову, под кроватью валялось еще множество вещей. Уголок коробки от давнишней пиццы выглядывал из-под кровати. Время на уборку, да и желания, просто не хватало. Десятый класс жутко выматывал! Майк считал, что девятый класс — это ад; тесты, факультативы, экзамены. Но нет, старшая школа — вот место правления приспешников Сатаны.

Майки сел в мягкое кресло за компьютером. Учитель по алгебре — мистер Гербер снова задал кучу домашней работы. Большую часть заданий Майки даже не понимал, отчего приходилось выискивать решение в интернете. Так еще и не найдешь! Очкарик тупой, видите ли, сам составляет свои задания. Чтобы никто не слизывал голые ответы из сетей. Откуда только прознал, что большинство так и делают…

Майк успел только открыть тетрадь и начать печатать на клавиатуре «способы решения прогрессий», как телефон в рюкзаке запел приятной мелодией. Майк почти выпал из своего кресла, чтобы успеть ответить на звонок.

— Да! — выдохнул он в трубку.

— Привет, Майки, — мягко начал Дон, — прости, я не смогу сегодня прийти.

— Что? Подожди, с тобой все в порядке? — Майк запереживал, не дай бог с его Донни что-то случится!

Майки прижал телефон плотнее к уху, перенося вес на левую ногу.

— Да, да, все в порядке, тебе правда не стоит переживать. У меня просто… есть другие вещи, которые… ээм… мне нужно сделать. Но я могу приехать завтра? — Кто-то на заднем плане издал короткий смешок. Майки даже знает, кто.

Чувство тревоги сменилось обидой и досадой, что опять начинала грызть его изнутри.

— Конечно… — нахмурившись, ответил Майк, стараясь не выдать голосом своих чувств. _Больше обыденности. Больше. Тебе вообще не больно. Нет._

— Прости, Майки, — извинился Дон и что-то шикнул Эйприл, та снова хихикнула.

Майки физически чувствовал, как стала пульсировать кровь по венам.  
Его снова променяли на девушку. Сначала это была Ирма, с которой Дон делал свой проект для поступления, теперь Эйприл…

— Ничего страшного, увидимся, — Майк сказал это радостно, как обычно (более-менее) и сбросил, пока голос не начал дрожать.

Майк с ненавистью сжал телефон в руках. Надо было не отвечать! Пускай у этого гениального, окончившего школу раньше времени и вылетевшего из гнезда птенца, не осталось бы выбора! Он должен был прийти сегодня. Он обещал…

Сердце быстрее забилось и руки вспотели. В глазах собрались слезы. Майк зарычал и бросил с силой телефон на кровать. Тот отскочил и свалился на пол. Спихнув на пол и рюкзак, Майки бухнулся на кровать и зарыл лицо в подушке. Почему никто больше не ставит его на первое место? Неужели трудно уделить ему пары минут внимания? Он так многого просит? Когда они успели так отдалиться друг от друга? Раф, Лео, Дон, когда? Конечно, он младше других братьев, но с ним есть о чем поговорить! _Зачем каждый раз обещаешь прийти, если каждый раз извиняешься, что не сможешь… Донни?_

Подушка приглушала всхлипы. Майки начал дрожать и понял, что ему нужно успокоиться до того, как начнется приступ паники. Душ — звучит хорошо в данный момент. В частности, спасибо урокам ниндзюцу в детстве и хорошей спортивной форме, Майк быстро добрался до душа, что был дальше по коридору. Он наскоро стянул с себя одежду и залез под умеренно-горячие струи. Следя за дыханием, он позволил воде медленно течь по его коже. Но у его сердца, кажется, были другие планы. Оно снова начало быстрее биться. _Успокойся_ , сказал себе Майк. _Успокойся._

Майки нужен был контроль и прямо сейчас. Мысли блуждали от одной к другой, пытаясь успокоить ум. Внезапная идея пришла на ум яркой вспышкой. Такая внезапная. Безрассудная. _Может быть…_

На самом деле, Майки не занимался этим с того времени, как после смерти матери прошел год. Ему тогда было одиннадцать… когда ее не стало, и Майк впервые попробовал сделать себе больно. Целый год он вредил себе, прятал лезвие от папиной бритвы за тумбочкой. Но однажды произошел несчастный случай, когда Майк попал в больницу. Там его «последствия» на руках увидела медсестра, знакомая отца, и рассказала все отцу. После того случая Майк заперся в комнате и не открывал братьям два дня, говоря, что все в порядке. На самом деле, он просто хотел побыть один. Открыв на третий день дверь, в итоге он пообещал больше не вредить себе таким способом. Не вредить вообще. Но…

Но все, что стало происходить последнее время, разгорало желание вновь взяться за лезвие. Майк быстро все обдумал и, не зависимо от последствий, вышел из душа. Он взял бритву, осторожно вынув ее лезвие из пластика. Он знал, что могут остаться следы крови, которые он может не заметить, но заметят другие. Поэтому, он вернулся под душ, чтобы можно было все смыть.

Он держал лезвие в правой руке над поддергивающимися сухожилиями, что заставляло его немного дрожать. _Не делай этого… не смей._

 _Не… делай… это… снова…_

Он отговаривал себя у себя же в голове. Вдруг на запястье появились три пореза.

Сердце немного успокоилось.

 _Еще один… чтобы точно придти в себя… последний…_

Майк правда не хотел, чтобы кто-то начал волноваться за него, как тогда. Он дрожащей рукой сделал еще порез, чуть глубже других. Майк ахнул. Часть его кричала «быстро, перевяжи это!», и Майк решил послушать свою умную сторону. Он достал из ящика под раковиной ватные диски и большой, но достаточно неприметный лейкопластырь бежевого цвета.

 _Все в порядке…_

Снова Майк упал на свою кровать лицом в подушку. Немного более расслабленно в этот раз. Примерно час прошел, как приступ паники почти накрыл его.

Запястья ныли, было и не неприятно, но и приятно не было. Скорее, он чувствовал, что ему больно, и что ему спокойно. Майк повернулся на бок, он достаточно устал от всего… этого. Возможно, он заслужил пару часов обычного сна.

— Майк… все хорошо.

Лео говорил тихо, и Майки потребовалось пару минут, чтобы его сердце пустилось в галоп. Потребовалось еще чуть больше времени, чтобы Майк понял, что вцепился в рукав рубашки брата, и свободной рукой Лео успокаивающе поглаживает младшего брата по рыжим волосам.

— Все хорошо, — Лео продолжал мягко шептать. В конце концов, Майк расслабился, голос брата его успокаивал. А еще он хотел спать.

Майк лежал с закрытыми глазами. Кровать немного скрипнула, когда Майки стал засыпать, выпустив рукав Лео, и тот лег рядом.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, — это было последнее, что услышал Майк, прежде чем погрузиться в спокойные сновидения.


	3. Chapter 3

Майк проснулся раньше будильника, но не спешил открывать глаза. Он ощущал чужое теплое дыхание, которое немного сдувало волосинки со лба. Тепло чужого тела рядом. Лео был самым взрослым из них, самым сдержанным и рассудительным. Всегда стремящиеся к идеалу. Майк с детства считал, что Лео просто мучает себя, пытаясь стать лучше. Становиться лучше было просто больше некуда. По крайнем мере, для него. И сейчас, находясь в своей кровати, Майк определенно не понимал, что его старший брат тоже здесь делает.

Наконец, решившись открыть глаза, Майк просто смотрел на человека лежащего рядом с ним. Лео выглядит по-другому, когда спит. Не было видно тех сдержанности и строгости, что стали уже привычными чертами брата. Подросток улыбнулся, его «престарелый» братик выглядел сейчас довольно мило и, несмотря на то, что он находил всю ситуацию довольно странной, Майк пододвинулся поближе к Лео.

Рядом с братом было спокойно. Прямо как в детстве, когда ему снились кошмары, и он приходил к Лео, чтобы тот разрешил ему остаться на ночь. И он всегда разрешал. А Майки всегда снились только хорошие сны рядом с ним. Правда… потом они выросли и перестали так делать. Майк научился справляться со своими плохими снами самостоятельно. По крайней мере, так считали другие.

Должно быть, Майк снова задремал, потому что в следующий раз он открыл глаза от того, что его встряхивали за плечо. Но проспаться ужасно не хотелось…

— Майкл, ты чувствуешь себя нехорошо? — отец был довольно встревожен. — Я недавно пришел. Не мог тебя добудиться.

— Не-ет… я в порядке, пап, — зевая и потирая глаза, Майк сел на кровати. Лео рядом уже не было.

— Хорошо, — мужчина немного смягчился, — но завтра я позвоню в школу, нужно предупредить, что ты пропустишь день.

— Зачем? — Майк оживился и начал протестовать, — да все хорошо, это не обязательно, я…

— Нет, ты выглядишь ужасно, — отрезал отец, а потом вздохнул и продолжил более спокойно, — я не хочу, чтобы мне снова говорили о том, что мой сын спит на уроках. Один день значимой роли не сыграет, а ты выспишься хоть нормально и наберешься сил.

Вздохнув, Майк кивнул. Спорить с отцом было бесполезно. К тому же, ему действительно не помешает немного отдыха.

— Тогда спи дальше, сынок, — Йоши потрепал сына по взлохмаченным волосам и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

Майк решил послушать отца и завернулся в одеяло с головой.

В комнате было тихо и вскоре он снова погрузился в сон…

Жужжание сотового разбудило его. Повернувшись, Майк вслепую похлопал по левой части кровати и залез под подушку рукой, но потом вспомнил, что телефон вчера отскочил на пол и, должно быть, до сих пор там валяется. Немного застонав, он поднялся с кровати, выпутавшись из одеяла, и стал осматривать в поисках пол.

Мобильник нашелся у ножки стула, Майк подобрал его и провел по треснутому экрану (отец его убьет) пальцем. Сразу появилось входящее сообщение от брата.

 _ **Донни:  
Мне сказали, ты заболел. Все хорошо?  
Можешь выпить «Тайленол», если станет плохо, это помогает от всего.**_

Майки потер лицо свободной рукой. Вот почему написал именно он?! Желание разговаривать (переписываться) с высокоинтеллектуальным братом не было вовсе. Обида с прошлого дня еще не успела пройти.

 ** _Майк:  
Ничего серьезного, не переживай :)_**

Немного ожидания и телефон завибрировал, оповещая о приходе ответа.

 ** _Донни:  
Ладно. Мне стоит приехать?_**

Майк посмотрел на время. Был час до начала учебных занятий. Сначала он решил, что Донни успеет еще заехать. Часа для того, чтобы добраться до сюда, а потом до академии, где учится Дон, было достаточно. Но Майк понял, что брат не хочет приезжать _на самом деле_. Эта мысль заставила Майки снова чувствовать себя плохо. Вернее, хуже, чем уже есть.

 ** _Майк:  
Не хочу, чтобы ты что-то подхватил от меня._**

 ** _Донни:  
Понятно. Тогда выздоравливай, заеду потом._**

Ха! Полнейший бред, вот что это было! Ежу понятно, что это «потом» не наступит еще долгое время, если вообще наступит…

Да и Дон даже не стал настаивать на приезде! _Понятно… вот чего тебе понятно?!_

Пыхтя, Майк вышел (вылетел) из комнаты, сбегая по лестнице на первый этаж. Во первых, он проспал завтрак и хочет есть. А во вторых, запевать горе спиртным ему еще рано, а вот заесть — в самый раз.

Майк открыл холодильник, возможно, слишком быстро. Молоко на дверце, звякнув в стеклянной бутылке, чуть не упало, но все же осталось на месте. Побродив взглядом по полкам, Майк не нашел ничего готового, чем бы можно было «заесть горе». Разве что остатки сыра, да яйца и овощи. Такой себе деликатес, в сыром виде. Желания готовить не было.

Прошло пару секунд, и он закрыл холодильник.

— Там ничего нет, — раздался спокойный голос за спиной.

Майк чуть не вскрикнул, резко развернувшись. За кухонным столом, что стоял у арки возле окна, сидел Лео и пил черный кофе. Рядом лежала газета, открытая примерно на середине.

— Напугал, дурак! — вскрикнул Майк и скрестил руки на груди, но тут же выдохнул и опустил руки, проходя к столу.

— Ты разве не должен быт на своей «особо важной» работе? — подросток выделил фразу кавычками в воздухе, одновременно присаживаясь на стул, что стоял напротив.

Майк подогнул одну ногу к себе, обняв колено руками. Левое запястье заныло, напомнив о себе. Обхватив левую руку другой, он незаметно натянул рукав толстовки до костяшек. Лео помешал кофе, после чего задумчиво глядя в окно, зажал ложку в зубах.

— Я взял отгул, — после паузы ответил он и вернулся к чтению газеты.

— Только не говори, что из-за меня, — усмехнулся Майк, но не увидев реакции брата, застонал. — Что, серьезно?! Господи, это папа тебя попросил, да? Я не ребенок, мне няньки не нужны…

— Нет, ты тут не причем, просто мне нужен был перерыв, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, ответил брюнет.

Майки чуть скатился вниз по спинке стула, нахмурившись. Они оба помолчали некоторое время. Кажется, Лео не был настроен на разговор. Майк понимал. Брат и так делал слишком многое, и очень уставал. Мало ли, может у него проблемы на работе, а тут он еще, лишняя забота.

Только Майки вздохнул и хотел сказать, что пойдет к себе, как Лео заговорил.

— А ты почему не в школе?

— А папа тебе ничего не сказал? — Майк удивился, странно, что отец Донну рассказал про его чертов недосып, а Лео, с которым они живут в одной квартире, нет. Очень странно.

— Нет, я его не видел, он рано ушел.

Майк промычал в ответ и начал перебирать пальцами, поочередно задевая подушечкой большего пальца указательный, средние и мизинец. Потом в обратном порядке.

Лео перелистнул газету, как-бы ненароком замечая жест младшего брата. _Волнуется._

— Я плохо себя чувствовал вчера.

— Ты не выглядишь болезненно, — невзначай заметил Лео.

— Я же сказал «вчера», ты чем слушаешь? — цокнул Майк и отвернулся к окну. _Солнце светит._

— Я заходил к тебе вчера…

Майк внутренне напрягся. Он уже и забыл, что было вечером…

— Да? — не отрывая взгляда от окна, переспросил подросток и усмехнулся, несильно улыбаясь, — Знаешь, вообще не помню. Наверное, я тогда спал?

— Ага, как Аврора, — ответил Лео с мягкой полу-улыбкой. Он встал из-за стола, держа в левой руке почти пустую кружку.

Майки искоса глянул в сторону брата. Что-то на подкорке сознания шептало, что тут не все чисто. Его брат не слесарь или трудовик, а работник психологической помощи для людей. И уметь видеть скрытую правду, надломанную психику и проблемы с жизнью в общем, — его работа. Майк не хотел этого признавать, но… _вдруг Лео все уже давно понял? И знает, что случилось вчера?_

Подросток незаметно вздрогнул, то ли от своих мыслей, то ли от того, что проходя мимо него, Лео потрепал его по волосам. Прямо как папа обычно делает, пытаясь показать свою поддержку.

— Я сделаю нам завтрак, — сказал Лео, после чего почти нежно опустил свою руку Майки на плечо, совсем немного сжав.

— И в следующий раз, пожалуйста, говори правду, я всегда пойму.

 _Он уже давно все понял._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ранее:**_ _  
— И в следующий раз, пожалуйста, говори правду, я всегда пойму.  
Он уже давно все понял._

Взгляд голубых глаз дрогнул на мгновение. Майк застыл. На пару секунд у него перехватило дыхание. Рука, что лежала у него на плече, обжигала через ткань толстовки. Нет… он должен что-то придумать. Надо ответить. Но что?

 _Соври… ты должен соврать… он не должен понять…_

— Д-да… — начал неуверенно Майк, опустив взгляд к полу. Внутри все дрожало от волнения. — Ты прав, я солгал. Я не пошел в школу не потому, что чувствовал себя нехорошо.

 _Прекрати перебирать пальцами, ты себя выдаешь… давай… нужно быть более убедительным, иначе он не поверит._

— Расскажешь, почему тогда? — мягко спросил Лео. Он бесшумно присел на свободный стул рядом, ставя на стол кружку.

— Я просто не хотел идти в школу, — собравшись, более спокойно продолжил Майк. И частично, это была правда. Он не хотел никуда идти. Вчера ему даже из комнаты выходить не хотелось…

Лео легонько кивнул, пробегая взглядом по волосам брата, — _бардак на голове, видимо, даже в ванной не был еще, спустился не умываясь. Куда только торопился, раз уж знал, что в школу ему не нужно?.._

Глаза глубокого синего цвета спустились ниже, к закусанной губе. На первых курсах психологии говорили, что это признак того, что человек недоволен собой. Лео вспомнил, как его младший брат говорил когда-то по секрету, что ненавидит себя, когда ему приходится врать. _Пытаешься меня обмануть, братишка?_

Брюнет отметил, что брат дергает указательным и большим пальцам, пытаясь сдержать привычку. _Перебирание пальцами, как знак того, что ты нервничаешь, да, Майк? Не хочешь, чтобы я это понял?_

Лео незаметно, грустно улыбнулся уголком губ. Его брат осознано не хотел рассказывать ему о своих проблемах. И виноват в этом был не Майк…

— Почему ты не хотел туда идти?

— Не знаю, не думаю, что мне нравится там находиться, вот и… притворился больным перед папой, чтобы не идти, — Майк пожал плечами, внутренне радуясь, что придумал довольно убедительную ложь. Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда его взяли за руку.

— Майки… — Лео сделал паузу, обдумывая, как правильнее подтолкнуть брата в нужное русло, — слушай, мы можем начать этот разговор сейчас или позже. Как ты захочешь. Но мы поговорим об этом в любом случаи.

Майк нахмурился и выдернул руку.

— Нет ничего, о чем стоило бы говорить, Лео.

— Тогда почему ты врешь мне? — брюнет смотрел брату прямо в глаза. Майку казалось, что он сейчас расплачется прямо перед Лео. Его прекрасный старший брат заслужил право знать правду. Но Майк не мог… он просто не мог… он ненавидел себя за ложь.

— Эй… отото*, расскажи мне, что тебя тревожит, — с мольбой попросил Лео.

Майк хотел исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Он не может рассказать все брату. Он не хочет добавлять ему проблем. Он не хочет делать своими поступками Лео больно. Он не хочет расстраивать его. Он не хочет скидывать свой груз на него. Он просто… Слишком любит Лео для этого.

Возможно, расскажи Майк все брату, тот бы все понял. Возможно, проблемы младшего брата, даже те, о которых Лео ничего не знал, были и его проблемами с самого начала. Возможно… Лео слишком любил Майки, чтобы не замечать некоторых вещей, которые не замечали другие.

Возможно, это было нечто большее, чем просто — братская связь…

— Меня ничего не тревожит! — вскликнул Майк и подорвался к лестнице. Лео решил его не останавливать.

— Разговор закончен! — уже поднимаясь по лестнице, добавил Майк громко. Он дошел до своей комнаты, делая вид, что хлопнул дверью.

Щелкнув замком, он скатился по двери вниз и закрыл рот рукой, сдерживая желание закричать.

Майк закрыл глаза, позволяя слезам капать на колени. Внутри было больно, он винил себя за ложь, за то, что накричал на брата. Он любит Донни, которому нет до него дела, и отталкивает Лео, который всегда пытается ему помочь. Он только что сделал Лео больно. Майк видел это по глазам брата…

Сидя на первом этаже все на том же месте, Лео пусто смотрел на лестницу, по которой только что убежал младший брат. Что-то разрушилось внутри. Майк больше не доверяет ему свои секреты. Когда они успели отдалиться? Он ведь… Лео даже не заметил, когда именно это произошло. Его младший брат больше не тот беззаботный ребенок, которого он знал. Эта все его вина…

Я просто ужасен, прости.


	5. Chapter 5

Стук в дверь прервал поток испорченных мыслей Майки о себе. О том, как он ужасен, что выпалил гнев на старшего брата, что лишь хотел помочь. О том, как он глуп, что продолжает любить того, кому все равно на его чувства. О том, что он жалок, что снова, _снова сделал это_ после того, как обещал не делать, что…

— Майк, открой… — обычно ровный, спокойный голос Лео вышел надломанным и слишком мягким.

Майк сильнее обхватил колени руками, качая головой в стороны. Он не хотел видеть Лео. Не сейчас. Сейчас Майк лишь хотел остаться в одиночестве и в полной мере страдать от своего жалкого состояния. Он это заслужил.

После того, как ответа из комнаты не последовало, Лео, кажется, стал волноваться. Мало ли, что мог с собой сделать Майк, находясь в… неуравновешенном состоянии? Или была это депрессия, если да, то, как давно она вообще началась? Черт, Лео даже не знал, что именно творится внутри его младшего брата.

— Майк? Майкл! — паника медленно закрадывалась в голову Леонардо. Работая на горячей линии психологической поддержки, его мозг в полной мере рисовал ситуацию, что могла быть прямо сейчас за этой дверью. Как Майк лежит на своей кровати с пузырьком таблеток из аптечки, или как из его запястья вытекает струящаяся кровь…

— Майк, впусти меня сейчас же иначе, клянусь, я выбью эту д…

— Оставь меня в покое! — Майк закричал, рывком поднимаясь с пола и пиная дверь, после чего по другую сторону последовала тишина.

Лео ничего не ответил. И Майкл не мог с уверенностью сказать, стоит ли Лео все еще за дверью, или он уже ушел. Это не имело значения. Майк просто продолжил плакать, как девчонка, опустившись на кровать. Он залез под одеяло, накрывшись им с головой, позволяя слезам создавать мокрое пятно на его подушке. В комнате, где почти не просачивался свет из-за штор, раздавались тихие всхлипы обладателя спальни.

Как он докатился до этого? Майк не мог сказать. Просто… в какой момент его жизнь покатилась прямо с горы «ТриЭс» (семья, счастье, смех) в темное подножие этой горы, где нет места ни семье, ни счастью, ни смеху… Лишь темная, беспросветная жизнь. И ничего больше.

Самое смешное, что в этом никто не виноват. Лишь он. Майк сам столкнул себя со своей вершины «ТриЭс». Он сам разрушил себе жизнь. _Я сам своя проблема. Только я._

Нет ничей вины в том, что он такой извращенец, что смог полюбить брата не братской любовью. Нет ничей вины в том, что он такой слабак, что не может признаться Донни в своих гребенных чувствах. Никто не виноват, что он эгоист, думающий лишь о себе. Никто не виноват, что он слабый, безвольный человек, снова режущий себя. Просто Майк неправильный. И в этом точно никто не виноват…

Он сам своя проблема.  
Проблема, которую он не знает, как решить.

******

Тянущая, покалывающая боль в левой руке, на которой он лежал, разбудила Майки. Он проснулся, с тихим стоном вытаскивая руку из-под себя, не открывая глаз. Пошевелив онемевшими пальцами, Майк перевернулся на правый бок, тут же почувствовав чужое тихое дыхание, сдувающее пряди волос с его лба. Майк открыл глаза, чуть не ударяясь головой об стенку.

Рядом спал Лео собственной персоной.

Майк почувствовал небольшую тяжесть. Опустив взгляд, он увидел руку, что обнимала его за талию. Лео обнимал его во сне. _Интересно, он обнял меня до того, как уснул или после?.._

Майк облизнул пересохшие губы. В любом случаи, это ничего не значит. Хотя… надо признать, что обниматься с Лео, находясь с ним в одной кровати, _так близко_ , было… приятно. Майк чувствовал некую защиту и… любовь? он точно не мог сказать. Но, да, это было приятно.

Наслаждаясь мирной тишиной и так странно успокаивающим спящим дыханием Лео, Майк зашевелился, пытаясь освободиться. Он хотел пить, и ему нужно было спуститься на кухню. Но Майкл не хотел будить брата, поэтому, убрал руку Лео с себя, словно та была алмазом в витрине, из-за которого могла сработать сигнализация. Но Лео не проснулся.

Майк сел на кровати, после чего тихо перелез через брата на пол. В комнате было темней, чем было до того, как он заснул. Посмотрев на часы на полке, Майк отметил, что он проспал пять часов и уже вечер. _Так долго…_

Целых пять часов прошло с момента его истерики. Интересно, что Лео делал все это время? Как давно лег с ним спать? И… как он вообще попал сюда? _Наверно, у него есть отмычка или что-то такое от двери, это же Лео…._

Майк улыбнулся. Впервые по-настоящему за долгое время. Верно, это же Лео. У него определенно есть план для любой ситуации.

Наклонившись к спящему брату, Майк легко поцеловал Лео в висок, после чего вышел из своей комнаты, улыбаясь. В голове всплыло воспоминание того, как мама в детстве целовала его на ночь… почти также.

Спустившись на кухню и налив себе воды в стакан, Майк случайно увидел дату на календаре. Тут же вода, что уже была в его желудке, запросилась выйти обратно. Стало плохо, покачнувшись вперед, Майк схватился за край столешницы, как за спасительный круг, чтобы не осесть на пол.

На белом квадратном календаре, что висел на холодильнике, была напечатано «17 сентября».

 _День, когда мамы не стало…_

Внезапный приступ клаустрофобии охватил Майкла. Казалось, стены сжимались вокруг него и не давали дышать. Он вспомнил про дыхание, стараясь дышать правильно. Но ничего не получалось, Майк лишь стал дышать быстрее, каждый его вдох был коротким, будто кислород — это обжигающая кислота или лава. Легкие жгло. Это было слишком… слишком… как он мог забыть про этот день?..

Тогда Майк вспомнил про счет.  
Лео учил его считать до пяти во время панических приступов, это должно помочь. Успокоить.

 ** _1…_**

Майк опустился на пол и закрыл глаза.

 ** _2…_**

Он глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдыхая.

 ** _3…_**

Он стал дышать спокойней. Все хорошо.

 ** _4…_**

Он почувствовал, что стены больше не давят. Стало пусто.

 ** _5…_**

Он открыл глаза. В груди больше не жгло. Ему не было больно.

— Пять… — повторил вслух Майк. Он сидел на полу, в вечернем свете уличных фонарей, что светили в окно. Было слышно шум проезжающих машин. Шум улицы. Но дома… было так тихо.

Внезапно, все бурлящие эмоции ушли. Будто все краски с холста художника просто смыло волной. Такой сильной волной, что… ничего не осталось. Лишь ничего.

Майк почувствовал холод. Он будто оказался в склепе. Но он был дома. Медленно встав с пола, Майкл подошел к холодильнику. Он встал прямо перед календарем, который висел практически на уровне глаз.

Он поднял руку, чтобы сорвать этот клочок бумаги.  
Но рукав его кофты, что обычно Майк дотягивает до костяшек или придерживает согнутым большим пальцем, соскользнул.

Все зависло. Майк просто смотрел на кусок пластыря, которым он заклеил вчера свои порезы. И что-то щелкнуло внутри. Рухнуло. Сломалось. Майкл ощутил это физически. Что-то было неправильно внутри него. Или… _он весь был неправильный_.

Майк опустил руку чуть ниже, уже не смотря на дату на календаре.  
Он просто потянул пластырь за уголок, что немного отлип за ночь.

Медленно, будто от этого могут разойтись невидимые швы, Майк отодрал пластырь. На белой вате была засохшая кровь. И четыре красные полосы. Кровь уже не шла, но… красные корочки тонкими нитями украшали порезы поперек запястья.

И тогда Майк просто вспомнил про лезвие в ванне.  
Тогда лезвие просто случилось… снова.

Майк не хотел этого.  
Ему было страшно.

Страшно, что он на миг перстал чувствовать _абсолютно все_.

 **Примечания автора:**

Если вы думаете "какого черта, сейчас Майк был в порядке, а сейчас он просто снова на полу ловит ртом воздух? Он ведет себя как истиричка/ребенок". То такого черта. Это называется психологическими проблемами. И ты просто страдаешь какое-то время, потом твои проблемы начинают на тебя давить все сильней, а потом ты просто перестаешь с этим справляться. И ты просто: сейчас у меня все хорошо. Потом просто: Бац! Я твоя проблема, привет. И ты уже на полу, пытаешься дышать и весь в крови. Но твои проблемы все также считают ничем, не "такими большими", и ты просто пытаешься вновь справится со всем один. Но ,черт, это же просто замкнутый круг :р

глава писалось под  
AURORA – Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)


End file.
